Furi Wamu
Furi Wamu is a high-level Japanese Homeland Security agent. She is the creator of the Big Hero 6 team. Background Time before, Furi found several dangerous crystal artifacts and faced Badgal. The encounter cost her one of her eyes, which she replaced with a prosthetic one. These events eventually led to Big Hero 6's involvement, and they were sent to America in order to stop Badgal from obtaining the last artifact. Personality Furi cares about her friends, but can easily get upset. She is very intelligent and constantly watches over Hiro Takachiho's activities. Appearance She has short hair which was brown in her first appearance, but then was dyed blonde. Initially she had a prosthetic eye and later got rid of it, so she began wearing an eye patch instead. While undercover in New York, she also used glasses. Powers and Abilities Equipment *'Prosthetic eye:' It is a fake eyeball she obtained after she lost her left one. Unlike a regular prosthetic eye, Furi's eye could absorb the Gunsmith's essence into it, allowing her to get rid of the entity after it had possessed her for a while. *'Glowing guns:' When she was turned into Gunsmith, she obtained two glowing guns of unspecified material for attacking. History Furi spies on Hiro when he witnesses an astronomical phenomenon on New York's coast. She also hacks into his glasses' cyber-network when he is at school without him noticing to keep track of him, but Baymax finds out and cuts the connection. After Big Hero 6 fight Gunsmith, Brute and Whiplash, Hiro creates a hologram of the scene and finds that, at the same time the fight happened, a nearby bank was robbed. Furi reveals herself to Hiro by hacking into the system, telling him that she is the creator of Big Hero 6. She also lets him know that the villain mayhem was just a diversion for the bank theft, and told him they will be going to New York in order to stop them since another similar artifact was found there. Hiro however questions her choice, telling her that they could just call in the Avengers instead. Furi however tells them that not even the Avengers know how dangerous the artifacts are, and that they'll be going with no outside help. Next day, Hiro tells this to the team while Furi is appointed to oversee them. They are sent to New York to protect Keigi Iosama and his daughter, Marys Iosama. Big Hero 6 are enrolled into the Southport High School while undercover, and also meet their new member Fred upon arriving. Due to time zones, the team get to the U.S. at the very same day they left Japan, so Furi cooks breakfast for the team but Wasabi No-Ginger appears to dislike it only by seeing it. Furi tells Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon to change into more proper school clothes, though both refuse and Furi reluctantly lets them go. Both girls try to prank Fred but instead end up causing a quarrel among most of the team (except Hiro and Marys), then Furi nags both and actually gets them to change their clothing. After Big Hero 6 leave for school, Furi goes to a disease research center at Plum Island where she meets a doctor and discuss the crystal artifact hidden in the lab. Later, she is back at the Southport High School along with Dr. Iosama and the Big Hero 6 watching a football game in which Wasabi and Go-Go played. Soon, Dr. Iosama is called by the Plum Island research team that told him the situation was critical, thus Iosama was forced to leave, accompanied by Furi because her job was to protect him. Unknown to both, Badgal is attacking the island so both of them are ambushed by her and the recently possessed Honey Lemon. Since Honey Lemon had been changed into Whiplash, Iosama became Brute and Furi was turned into Gunsmith in order to complete the villain trio again. Big Hero 6 and Marys rush to the island after they are notified of the attack, then see themselves forced to fight their controlled friends. During the rough fight, Hiro and Marys make their way inside the lab where they find Badgal, who takes the Brute entity to take over Marys' body and makes her attack Hiro. Once Hiro is caught, Badgal calls Gunsmith to finish the boy, but Furi reveals that her prosthetic eye had been absorbing Gunsmith's influence into it, so she knocks Badgal out instead therefore saving Hiro and the rest of the team. Now that Badgal was defeated, the team go further under the lab and find a recently-crashed alien spaceship containing many robotic aliens, which was the incident Hiro had investigated not long ago. The police find out about the fight, then everyone has to improvise to hide the real facts. Furi leaves Badgal all tied up with the aliens, tasking them to not let her go, then covers the story up by claiming Baymax is her robot pet and that Big Hero 6 went to the island to celebrate their football victory but were caught in the gunfire. The authorities believe the story and let Hiro and his friends go, but Furi and Baymax are jailed in the meantime. The team later go back to Plum Island and see that the naive aliens let Badgal escape because she "promised" not to be evil. Honey Lemon defeats her once more and the spaceship is fixed, then the team go to the beach as the spaceship leaves, and pretend they know nothing about it. Regardless, the police put the team in custody again for some days until Furi resolves everything by making a deal which allows everyone to return to their land, then resume their lives while waiting for the next time Big Hero 6 is needed. She returns in The Amazing Spider-Man arc called "Ends of the Earth". She aids Big Hero 6 to defeat Everwraith, who protected one of Doctor Octopus' missiles in Japan. She drives a jet and drops Fred in the scene so that he could attack Everwraith, and later, upon succeeding in defeating the villain, Baymax disables the missile. It explodes and seemingly destroys Baymax along with it, but then Furi lets the team know he is alright and that she caught him with the jet. Gallery Furi spies on Hiro.png Furi apron.png Wamu angry.png Wamu and Dr. Iosama.png Wamu Iosama.png Badgal new goons.png|Furi as the Gunsmith. Furi saves Badgal.png Badgal defeated.png Badgal tied up.png Furi eyepatch.png Furi and Baymax.png BH6 group shot.png Furi jet.png Furi saves Baymax.png BH6 BNH Concepts 1.png Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Humans Category:Females